A radio communication system comprising a moving body moving along a moving route and an access point performing radio communication with the moving body with use of leaky transmission lines provided along the moving route of the moving body is generally known.
In such a radio communication system, communication is performed between the moving body and the access point while the moving body moves with a predetermined space from the leaky transmission lines.
An example of this radio communication system is Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-11294